hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royal
' ' In the early days of Twilight City being engulfed in darkness, 'TKing' was not such a common thing. Humans formed groups and clans to fight off the undead, just as zombies and vampires alike formed hordes and covens in order to purge the human race of all life. But over time, not only did humans around the city start killing their fellow survivors, for various reasons, but some of the undead realised they could be more effective at wiping out homosapians in their enemies form. This has lead to Tking becoming a popular way of piling up the corpses, just as much as vampire slaying, zombie hunting or man killing. Since Twilight City became an apocalyptic shaddow of it's former self, rumours and tales have been spread over suburbs about great defenders of the human race, vampires with unholy bloodlusts, sadistic serial killers and ravenous zombies. One day, a man who, without question, fell under one of these categories, called upon nine of the most notorious of these figures to compete, along with himself, in what has come to be known as a , where each person, in their human form, will fight it out to the death till only one stands... ' ' Should this event be a ten man BR then these are chosen participants, in no paticular order ( ); EJ Wells --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 19:46, 23 May 2007 (PDT) (Laissez les bons temps rouler.) ChopperRead --ChopperRead 17:36, 22 May 2007 (PDT) Darkkensai Bruce Green --Bruce_Green 21:36, 23 May 2007 (EST) Towerlegion --Towerlegion 15:22, 23 May 2007 (PDT) Bambi Killer Dragoon395 Funnytool Scruff --Scruff 15:52, 25 May 2007 (PDT) Kalki Amon --Kalki 17:45, 22 May 2007 (PDT) Should any of these players chose not to compete then there are plenty more in mind to take their place. Should it be possible to host a twenty man BR, as hard as it would be to co ordinate, then these are the chosen further ten, again in no paticular order and again with the signatures ^.^ ; 2D WildChocobo Valis77 Uberdyke Shadowean--Shadowean 05:56, 25 May 2007 (PDT) Brian Caden--Brian Caden Cypher Zero IronMikeTyson Vampire Jesus Hiei229--hiei2299:23 23 may 2007(PDT) Adam Selene --Hardcore Rockabilly 13:34, 6 March 2008 (MST) Should any of these players chose not to join in then there are other players in mind, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! ' The BR will be held in the Davis Waste Treatment Plant at a yet to be confirmed date and will last for as long as it has to for a winner to be declared. The location will have all it's quarters extremly heavilly barricaded so to make sure that nobody else can interfere. Should part of the residence be breached by unwelcome intruders... Well... I'm sure those competing can divert their attention away from their fellow participants for a brief moment to see them out. A referee has been employed for the occasion who will take a screenshot of the last survivor standing, not to mention make a flower show out of the corpses. The referee of course is GrimTimTim! Should anybody decide to attack him, he is more than free to retalliate to any length, as long as a screenshot is provided of a contestant making the initial move. So play nice 'eh? *If you are killed, you are out. Stay as a corpse outside or shamble away. *Do not attempt to stand up inside as a zombie upon death to do excessive damage to participants. We'll know who you are and you won't be invited back to the next Battle Royal, whenever it may be. *There are some people taking part who are in the same group. We don't expect you to gang up on non-group members. This is a free-for-all remember! *You are welcome to use any weapon of your choice and equip Kevlar Vests. *You are free to use up to four Medkits or Antibiotics (not both!), but only on yourself! This rule is down to trust. Don't be dick and patch yourself up every time you get attacked. That's it really! Five simple rules, one big blood bath! ''' We ask everyone to try to copy and paste their kills and death, onto a blank document or something similar (screenie) so after the Battle Royal is done, awards can be handed out. *The winner of the BR will have a template made for their Wiki Page stating their success in the event, not to mention bragging rights! *Whoever gets the most kills will have be awarded a 'Diciple of Death' template for their feat. *Whoever gets the most kills using melee weapons will be awarded a 'Berzerker' template for their feat. *Everyone who takes part gets a participant template. Good luck to everyone, have fun!